


Juudaime

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble con protagonista la famiglia Vongola dopo che Tsuna è diventato Boss dei Vongola.
Series: I voleri del Decimo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 11. Fake relationship  
> » N° parole: 108  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020  
> Ispirato a: Reborn ~ Tsuna BY iPhenixia; https://www.deviantart.com/iphenixia/art/Reborn-Tsuna-322330868.

Matrimonio di copertura

Tsunayoshi camminava con Kyoko sottobraccio. Quest’ultima gli sorrideva, i lunghi capelli castani le ricadevano ai lati del viso.

Le figure dei due venivano riflesse dalle vetrine dei negozi.

“Buongiorno, Boss” salutò un fruttivendolo.

“Boss, è un onore vederla” disse un panettiere, facendogli l’inchino.

Il Decimo Boss dei Vongola gli permise di fargli il baciamano, mentre Sasagawa arrossiva.

Una donna, guardandoli dalla finestra, disse: “Il boss non avrebbe potuto scegliere sposa migliore”.

La parrucchiera al suo fianco annuì.

“Sembrano così innamorati” sussurrò.

< Chissà se Hayato mi sta preparando una sorpresa per questa sera. Mi mancano le sue labbra > pensò Sawada.

Kyoko pensò: < Voglio chiamare Takeshi >.

[108].


	2. La partenza di Kyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #4seasonchallenge di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: Estate - 1. Bici rossa + 5. Picco febbrile

La partenza di Kyoko

Kyoko osservò Tsunayoshi affacciato alla finestra, la sua figura in ombra s’intravedeva appena.

“So che mi ama, ma è così distante” sussurrò la giovane.

Kyoya le aprì lo sportello della limousine, dicendole: “Prego, salite”.

Kyoko salì e lui la seguì.

< In America finalmente sarò senza scorta. Anche se ci sarà il mio fratellone a proteggermi.

Avrei solo voluto che il mio fidanzato mi accompagnasse all’aeroporto > pensò.

“I condizionatori qui dentro funzionando proprio bene. Fuori si muore di caldo, è un’estate torrida. Oggi si è raggiunto il picco” mormorò.

< Come quella in cui ho conosciuto Sawada, quando salvò me e la mia bici rossa > ricordò Kyoya.

[109].


	3. Partita a carte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 14. Carte  
> » N° parole: 125  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020.  
> Ispirato a: Xerox Inception: The Dealer's Inferno BY Kazushin14; https://www.deviantart.com/kazushin14/art/Xerox-Inception-The-Dealer-s-Inferno-538488826.

Partita a carte

“Ti va una partita a carte?” domandò Sawada, mostrando due carte con la mano sinistra sollevata, mentre nella destra teneva il resto del mazzo.

Gokudera era seduto in una poltroncina. Si sfilò gli occhiali da vista e li mise nella tasca della camicia rossa, in contrasto con la cravatta e la giacca nere.

“Da quando giocate?” domandò.

Tsunayoshi sorrise, facendo scomparire le due carte nella manica.

Gli rispose: “Come Boss ci sono parecchie cose che mi hanno insegnato”. Avanzò di un paio di passi, ondeggiando i fianchi. “Con Timoteo non ho mai perso. Anzi, posso vantarmi di perdere raramente a questo gioco”.

“Mi piacete così sicuro di voi” mormorò Gokudera.

[110].


	4. Il compleanno del boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il compleanno di Tsuna.

Il compleanno del boss

La porta si aprì e Tsunayoshi alzò lo sguardo, osservando Takeshi entrare nella sua stanza.

“La festa l’attende, boss” disse Yamamoto, piegando le labbra in un sorriso. Sul suo mento spiccava una piccola cicatrice da taglio.

Sawada socchiuse gli occhi.

“Festa? Non avevamo ospiti importanti oggi” sussurrò. Si allontanò dalla grande finestra, nascosta in parte da delle pesanti tende rosse, e si avvicinò alla scrivania, dove riordinò alcuni fascicoli.

Yamamoto rispose: “La vostra festa di compleanno. Stiamo tutti aspettando il festeggiato”.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi.

“Credevo ve lo foste dimenticati” sussurrò.

< Invece fate ancora le feste a sorpresa come quando eravamo ragazzi > pensò.

“Non potremmo mai” rispose Takeshi.

[110].


End file.
